


Rewriting History

by roliver4



Series: "Maybe You Don't Write Enough..." [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliver4/pseuds/roliver4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake found themselves chaperoning a church lock-in with Clarke Griffin and ended up spending quality time inside of a sink cabinet with each other after not seeing the other for nearly 9 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting History

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr that prompted me with "He was terrified of small spaces and she knew this."
> 
> http://roliver901.tumblr.com /  
> follow that  
> i follow back  
> let's be friends

He was terrified of small spaces and she knew this. Honestly, Raven knew a lot about Bellamy Blake-- that happens when you grow up in a small town together, but for the most part, the Ivy League graduate had suppressed much of her memories from her home town of Ark, Minnesota when she left for college just five years before. It was as if when she slammed the door of her green Subaru and made her way to Providence, Rhode Island, she not only shut out the world of Caribou Coffee and tater tots, but she also suppressed every memory of the wretched town that she had been born and raised... that was until she returned for the funeral...

And somehow found herself trapped...

And now, three months later, she was still here...

Surrounded by twenty-four children in a dark, sketchy looking church built only about a hundred and fifty years earlier.

The game was called Zombie Tag and it was Clarke Griffin’s favorite, even if she hated attempting to make your way through the packed closets filled to the ceiling with boxes labeled things like V.B.S. and CHRISTMAS PAGEANT. Honestly, if Clarke wasn’t her best friend, Raven would have shoved her leg brace up the blonde’s ass by now, but she owed Clarke. Not many people had been there for her after the death of her father, and even if the slightly older woman had stolen her boyfriend in high school, bridges had been mended and their relationship was stronger than ever...

Which is why she was here, crowding in a small cupboard in the second floor girl’s bathroom with the armpit of Bellamy Blake-- the senior football captain her first year of high school--shoved against her nostrils.

“If you don’t move your goddamned pits,” the brunette protests, shoving the man from his ribcage, a small gasp of air from his lips blowing her hair from her eyes.

“Woah now, language! We’re in the house of God,” Bellamy laughs sarcastically, shifting in his spot, throwing a leg over both of Raven’s legs. The cinnamon smelling man was here for the same reason that she was-- some sort of misguided debt to Clarke for one reason or another and, somehow, for some reason, Raven Reyes now found herself wrapped up in his legs, the smell of waterlogged wood, mildew, and Clorox keeping them company as children scurried past, not even bothering to open the cabinet doors. As she groans a response, it takes everything in her to not drop her fist onto his perfect fucking face-- or into his lap. Honestly, either would cause sufficient damage to the man who had tortured her throughout her freshman year.

Shifting under his weight, Raven sighed, shushing the man as they watch through the crack in the cabinet doors one of the high school kids slump their way through the bathroom, checking the stalls before shouting to another group “all clear” without even pausing at the space under the sink.

“I think we have a great spot,” Bellamy laughs, pulling his phone from his pocket, the backlight illuminating his thin jawline.

“Are you fucking serious,” a growl escapes Raven’s lips before she swipes the phone from his hands, tossing it into his lap. “You’re going to get us caught.” The smile that covers his cheek bones is still accented from the face-down device as his eyes turn up to the younger woman.

“God, you never changed, did you Squid?” he asks gently, a shiver running down Raven’s spine at the mention of the name that she spent the last three years of high school recovering from.

“Shut up.”

There’s a small silence that lingers for a brief moment before the curly haired man shifts his weight, slouching down as his feet walk up the walls of the cabinet towards her left. “I’m so bored!” he groans, tapping the wood with his toes. The white tip of his converse reflect the light pouring in from the bathroom where the little punk of a child forgot to turn it off on their way out and the man’s ass backed itself into her leg, shifting her brace on her knee.

“Get off,” she grunts a small reply, shoving an elbow into his left ass cheek and smiling at the immediate response.

Bellamy instantly jumps up, his head hitting the bottom of the sink above them as his knuckles find the one single pipe between them. “You’re still a jerk, you know that Reyes?”

“And you’re still a conceited fuck,” the response flows from her lips without any hesitation, receiving a small huff from the man before they’re silenced by the opening of the bathroom door again.

“You left the light on in here you dummy,” one of the younger kids shouts, flipping the switch before continuing on his lecture. “You act like you’ve never played this game before. The lights don’t get turned on! Jeez, get it together Myles. I mean, this isn’t your first lock-in...” the voice of the small Atom carries, even as it fades down the hallway, leaving the two alone in the dark again.

“I’m sorry I called you a jerk,” Bellamy sighs, pushing the doors to the cabinet open, pushing his legs through into the bathroom and wiggling his feet on his ankles. It was a weird gesture, this apology was. “And I’m sorry about your dad... and your accident. I’ve been meaning to send you a message on facebook, but you know...”

And she did know. It was all too easy to assume that everyone was the same as they had always been, but time had changed Raven... so why couldn’t it change Bellamy.

“Thanks,” she mumbles in return, turning to push her feet out onto the tile as well. “And I’m sorry I called you arrogant.”

“A conceited fuck,” he corrects her, turning his head to face her with a smile written between his cheek bones, “but you know, poh-tay-toe, pah-tah-tow.” Each syllable is annunciated before the struggle begins, footsteps from down the hall forcing the two of them back into the cupboard just before another high schooler charges through the bathroom, wreaking havoc on the stalls as they slam the doors back and forth, groaning loudly and getting entirely too much into character for this small game.

As he leaves, Bellamy shifts again, this time sliding one leg under Raven’s while the other regains its position on top of hers, sandwiching her between his overpriced, destroyed jeans. “Look, I’m sorry I was a dick in high school too,” his apology surprises her, the brunette scrunching her face when she turns to look at him. “I mean, I was a huge dick, especially after the whole Finn thing, but you didn’t deserve that.”

He was right. Between making fun of the younger girl for her interest in science and harassing her during gym classes for her smaller stature, Bellamy Blake had had a reputation for not only being the coolest kid in the school, but also for being the hugest asshole that managed to walk the halls of Mount Weather Preparatory Academy.

It could have been worse though. Had she not been dating sophomore varsity athlete Finn Collins and had she not become best friends with cheer leader Clarke Griffin, little science dweeb Raven Reyes may not have even shown up as a blip on the radar of people like the all-American track and football star Blake siblings. Looking back, the brunette always wondered if that would have been better-- to be completely invisible, but in this moment, it didn’t seem so bad.

“It’s alright,” she simply replies after licking her lips.

“No, it’s not.” He sighs, shifting his weight again. It’s obvious that the man is uncomfortable, twisting his legs around over and over again, trying to find a comfortable place to sit, but nothing is changing. He’s still awkward and he’s still making Raven even more uncomfortable.

“We were very different people then,” she says, laying a hand on his knee to silence his movement, moving her other hand to cover his lips just as they open to speak. Another high schooler tears through the bathroom, sighing before shouting back at the group on the other side.

“I can’t find them!” Tristian yells out of the bathroom door, holding it open for a moment with his body. Raven watches as the boy rocks back and forth on the door, swinging with it as it opens and closes a little more each time.

“They’re probably fucking in a closet somewhere,” the voice of John Murphy chimes in as he walks past, his hand reaching in to grab the other boy by the shirt and pull him out into the hallway with them in passing.

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Bellamy speaks as Raven’s long, thin fingers move from his lips, the tension building as they drag across his skin.

She pauses for a moment, pondering her next words very closely before she speaks. There was something true about her last statement-- they were both very different people back in high school. Between the three years after Bellamy’s graduation, the 5 years of college that she spent exploring the personalities of extremely different people, and the three months that she spent relearning how Minnesota worked, time had obviously changed the both of them. Maybe it wasn’t too late for redemption.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to be friends.

And just as the brunette opens her mouth to speak, Bellamy cuts her off, stealing the air from her lungs and the words from her mouth before she even has a chance to speak them. “Do you want to get coffee sometime?” he asks, pushing the cabinet doors open again to let the cool air from the bathroom into the waterlogged feeling wooden cabinet. Turning again on his backside, he throws his legs through the door, the bottoms of his feet meeting with the tile just as the last word finds completion.  “I mean, to catch up and stuff?”

With her knees drawn to her chest, Raven takes a deep breath, following in suit as she allows her stance to mimic his, holding tight to her legs as her feet find the floor as well. “I’d like that,” she says with a smile, her hand finding Bellamy’s knee.

And then the door to the bathroom pushes itself in, three high school kids groaning as they enter the room, excitement written across their faces at the finding of their next victims. “You’re a zombie now!” The young Nathan Miller’s shouts fill the room as the others cheer with him, a small, self-conscious smile finding its way to Bellamy’s lips as Raven rips her hand back violently.

“Okay,” he says to the kids, standing and offering a hand to the younger woman still on the floor. “Let’s go infect the others,” he jokes before adding, “I know Clarke’s favorite hiding spot.”

She can’t help the smile that writes itself between her cheeks as she takes his hand, feeling the warmth between his fingers when he pulls her from the ground.

 He was terrified of small spaces and she knew this, but things had obviously changed and maybe it was time to rewrite what she knew to be true.


End file.
